Stupid Cupid
by chocolate-kissez696
Summary: Takes Place in 7th Year. Hermoine is at the top of a love triangle with two people that are least expected by most. Who will she end up choosing in the end? Things just got even more interesting.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N I was in quite the mood tonight and decided to start this fic. Actually I was listening to a song and the words just started to come out so I started typing rapidly. Please review to let me know what you think and if I should continue this or not. (I know, it's not as comical as I usually go for, but I'm hoping it will be in time.) I hope you enjoy this!**

**_Chapter 1 Feelings out in the Open_**

"You don't know it" her voice quavered softly, her hand reaching out to touch the back of his shoulder to which he shuddered slightly at the touch. "But I can see right through you" she whispered.

His eyes fluttered open from being closed. He could feel her fingertips running along his shoulder. It was all he could do to hold back the groan that desperately wanted to escape his lips.

He quickly turned around to face her, his silvery blonde hair hanging over his ice blue eyes, giving a serious expression towards her.

She bit her lip softly and shook her head slightly, her loose curls bobbing around her head and finally settling, looking slightly tasseled, but she still looked sexy to him. Her lips were painted in red and quite pouty. Her eyes were a warm shade of brown and she was built perfectly.

"I've read about people like you" she said, removing her arm from his shoulder to wrap it around herself. A chill from the night air had been sent down her spine. Above the two seventh year students, the stars glistened and the moon was full. The sound of a werewolf call was made in the distance.

He chuckled to himself slightly. "You can't read about people like me in books, Granger. Sorry to disappoint you, but it's just not possible" he said softly.

Moonlight shimmered in her eyes as she turned and put her hand on the ledge of the terrace of the Astronomy Tower, looking out at the Hogwarts grounds, how peaceful it all was during this calm, quiet night.

"I've watched you for quite some time, Malfoy. I know more about you than you think that I do. Sharing a dormitory doesn't help you much either, but it gives me more of a chance to get inside your mind. I know you've seen me watching you, and I've seen you watching me, so it's only fair" her soft voice whispered.

He turned her to face him and looked at her. They looked into each others eyes for a moment and Hermoine quickly looked away. She very well couldn't possess feelings for the boy who had taunted her all throughout her previous 6 years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He was feeling the same. His father would personally murder him if he found out what was going on that very moment in the Astronomy Tower between the two love birds. Well, his father already had plans to murder him since the past March when he had disowned his family. And it was now already the beginning of October and he had received many death threats from his father's fellow Death Eaters. Not like his father could give him many; he was still locked away in Azkaban, waiting for the Dark Lord to set him free.

"T-this can't happen" Hermoine said, her lip trembling, holding back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

His arms slowly gliding along her waist. "Why not?" he asked looking from her lips to her eyes and back again.

She shivered as his fingers ran up and down her spine. "Blaise" she said softly and closed her eyes letting the tears silently fall down her face.

Draco let out a sigh and pulled her closer, letting her rest her forehead on his shoulder. He inhaled the scent of her hair. Apples. That was all that he could smell.

Her hands ran up his chest and around his neck. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself. He kissed her forehead gently and she turned to look up at him.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well what is it you want to do?" he asked her, caressing her cheek with his palm, tilting her chin up slightly.

Her eyes fluttered and her cheeks were tinted pink. He brought his lips down on hers softly at first. He felt her sink into him and kiss back. This was heaven on earth for both of them and they knew it. It was what they had both wanted for so long.

But what they wanted was not what they could have for Hermoine loved her boy friend Blaise very dearly. He was Draco's best friend, and Hermoine couldn't help but love them both, and she knew she wouldn't be able to do this for very long.

She pulled away and bit her lip once more, her eyes still slightly glazed over from the tears she had had.

"We'd better go down now. Blaise knows that the rounds don't take this long and he'll be waiting in the common room" Hermoine said, her head hanging slightly.

Draco cleared his throat and stood up tall, wiping the dust off of his Head Boy badge. "Well, let's get going then" he said and took his position of three feet away from her.

They walked to their common room in complete and utter silence, but before entering Draco slipped a piece of parchment into Hermoine's hand. She looked down at it and then up to Draco's eyes. She could've sworn she saw a glistening tear on his cheek but he turned away too quickly for her to take notice.

She quickly slipped in into her pocket and walked into their common room to find her boy friend of the past four months sitting on the sofa, waiting for her to return.

"What took you so long? Your rounds have never taken that long before" Blaise said almost immediately, rising from the couch, his dark hair covering his dark eyes which had shot towards Draco.

Hermoine put her hand on his chest. "It was nothing; we just got into a spat with Peeves. Don't worry about it" she said, collapsing on the couch and glancing at the clock which read eleven thirty-five.

Blaise looked at the quite exhausted Hermoine, shrugged and sat down beside her, his arm draping around her shoulder.

Draco was watching the scene from his door. He knew Hermoine hated how Blaise always draped his arm around her shoulder; she'd much prefer if it was secure around her waist.

Draco knew more about her then he ever thought he would know about any girl and every little detail about her interested him.

Hermoine glanced up at the clock once more and yawned, making it noticeable to Blaise, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

Not being able to watch the scene any longer, Draco entered his bedroom leaving the couple alone.

Blaise heard the door click shut and turned to Hermoine and smiled seductively. "So do you want to go to your room now?" he asked, his hands wandering down her body, feeling every curve beneath him.

Hermoine yawned again and shook her head no. "As much as I'd like to, I need to get some rest. We do have that Advanced Potions test tomorrow, and I need to get up early to study, and oh, you know how I get" she said.

Blaise frowned slightly then smiled a bit and kissed her cheek. "I suppose you're right" he said and sighed lightly. "Until next time?" he asked and she nodded.

He took her hands in his and kissed her deeply. She felt ashamed about earlier, but kissed back anyways. After pulling their lips away from each other he whispered "I love you."

She looked at him for a moment and smiled slightly. "I love you too" she said and kissed him once more before he departed.

Hermoine entered her bedroom and turned the lamp on and quickly pulled out the piece of parchment that Draco had given her and opened it up.

"I will wait for you, forever. – Draco"

She folded it back up and sighed. Torn between two and no clue what to do. She put the piece of parchment underneath her pillow and proceeded to get her pajamas on. She finally collapsed on the bed and moments later fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. One Month Ago

**A/N> Got some pretty good reviews so I made a new chapter, so let me know what you think. Please Review.**

**Sam-> Of course you would choose Blaise because you're gay lol I love you.**

**dreamer12 -> I'm glad that you liked it. I'll keep writing if you keep reading ;)**

**Chapter 2One Month Ago**

Hermoine stepped onto the platform with her boyfriend Blaise Zambini of Slytherin house. Now, I know what you're thinking, Hermoine Granger dating a Slytherin? No chance, right?

Well, ever since Harry had passed on from the war (don't worry, Voldemort did also pass on too), and Ron had gone slightly insane from the torture he was put through, she had sought comfort from anyone willing to give it to her and it just so happened that a certain Slytherin was there, waiting for her.

A month after finding out what had happened to her two best friends, she had met Blaise. She was sitting underneath a tree next to the lake, reading of course; a tear running down her face for it was a sappy romance novel in which she was engulfed in. Blaise had been watching her for quite some time. She was a mystery to him. A mystery that she wished deeply to discover. He continued to watch her, day by day, as she sat in the same spot each afternoon after classes.

Blaise finally gathered up the courage and approached her. She had soon learned that not all Slytherins were cold hearted like a certain Malfoy had let on for so many years. After becoming study buddies and quite close friends, and eventually started dating.

But now Hermoine felt a strong surge of superiority as she walked hand-in-hand with Blaise towards the carriages that would take them up to the ancient castle.

Her looks had improved greatly since she had felt more confident because of Blaise, and many took notice to this, but since Blaise was quite obviously a Slytherin, nobody dared approach her about it.

Hermoine, of course, was appointed Head Girl, but she had yet to find out who the Head Boy was. She knew that it wasn't Blaise because she knew he would tell her that they would be sharing a dormitory.

The couple walked into the Great Hall in silence and gave each other a quick peck before departing to their separate tables. The amount of students had lessened since the war, but there were still quite the amount there.

The murmur of chat became full fledged silence as Dumbledore stood up. He was look older and wearier by the second, but at least he had survived.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" he said, eyes twinkling underneath his half-moon spectacles. "I expect this year will be much different for you all" he said quietly. "But the war has passed, and we will always honor those who have fought for us to live our lives!"

Applause erupted through the whole Hall. Even the Slytherins were applauding as they had seen the wrath of Voldemort and didn't like the looks of it too much.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued. After finishing the Beginning of the Year feast, Dumbledore announce Head Boy and Girl.

"I would like to announce that this years Head Girl and Boy are Hermoine Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Both stood up as the applause erupted again and stared at each other. His eyes were serious and sullen, and Hermoine wished to avoid them, but she couldn't tear away.

Finally, Ginny helped Hermoine sit down and they continued to eat. After what seemed like forever, the students were taken to their common rooms, along with the Head Boy and Girl.

Professor McGonagall walked over to Hermoine who was talking to Blaise. Draco was standing behind Professor McGonagall, a serious expression still upon his face.

"It's time that I take you to your common room now" she said, giving Hermoine a weak smile. The war had done a lot of damage to Professor McGonagall too, leaving her with many a gray hair.

Hermoine turned to Blaise and gave him a quick kiss good-bye and turned to follow Professor McGonagall and Draco. They walked down a long hallway in silence until they came to a portrait of an old woman in a rocking chair.

"Password?" the old woman chimed. "United" Professor McGonagall said. The portrait opened revealing a red and silver room, hearth blazing along the far wall, and two doors on opposite sides of a wall. There was a lion on one and a snake on the other so one could only guess who went where. A bathroom was built between the rooms which they would have to share.

Nothing was said between the two of them as they got settled in. A lot of glancing at the other was made, but that was the only contact that was made.

They had discovered their conversational skills over the next couple of weeks and would often study together, along with Blaise of course, because Blaise didn't trust Draco alone with Hermoine, and who could blame him?

They spent their rounds talking about casual things or in complete silence, and Hermoine knew that he was hiding something from her, and she was bound and determined to find out what it was.

This is where we left off, where the feelings have been confronted and new discoveries will soon be made.


	3. Memories of the deceased and the insane

**Please R&R D_

* * *

_ **

_Chapter 3 Memories of the deceased and the insane_

_**Present Day**_

Hermoine woke up the next morning feeling quite confused at what had happened the previous night. She remembered her encounter with Draco and smiled at the memory of kissing him, but then she frowned when she remembered herself saying Blaise's name.

She shook her head slightly to rid herself of these memories and focused on something else. She knew there was something she was supposed to do today, but she was unsure of what it was.

That's when everything clicked in her head. Today was the day Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had agreed to let Hermoine visit Ron. They let her leave one Saturday a month to visit one of her oldest and dearest friends that she had ever had.

At times she wished things would go back to how they used to be with Harry and Ron, but she knew that it was the past and that it would never happen again. A tear fell down her cheek at the thought of Harry and she clambered into the shower.

She started to wash herself and pictured the old days together. She'd do anything to have them all back. Even bickering with the two of them was better than having one of them laying 6 feet under and the other slowly going insane in the ward at St. Mungo's.

Hermoine stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and one around her hair. She felt an arm clamp tightly around her waist. Unsure of whom it was (Draco or Blaise); she turned around to find a head of long dark hair facing her.

He grinned at her sheepishly and leaned down to kiss her, but Hermoine ducked. He looked at her in confusion as she pulled herself away from his grasp.

"What's wrong?" he asked while running his hands through his hair.

"Nothing" Hermoine said turning towards her bedroom door. "I'm just having a lot of memories from, you know, before the war. They're kind of sweeping me over" she finished softly.

She rummaged through her wardrobe and finally settled on a pair of faded jeans and a long black shirt.

Blaise came up to her and hugged her closely, kissing her forehead. Hermoine snuggled into his arms. That was the one thing Hermoine loved about Blaise. He cared about her, and would always try to understand what she was going through, even if he had no idea whatsoever.

Hermoine smiled up at him after a couple minutes had passed and she kissed him softly.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked.

Hermoine nodded. "I'm going to St. Mungo's today so I'll see you sometime today" Hermoine said and gave Blaise one last kiss good-bye.

After Blaise left her room, Hermoine changed into the outfit that she had lay out on her bed and made her way to the bathroom to dry her hair.

She entered the common room at about 11. She quietly sat down on the couch to avoid Draco's eyes. He was sitting on an armchair going over some notes he had taken the previous day.

His ears pricked at the sound of the springs on the couch. He looked up to see Hermoine reaching for her book that was on the coffee table. She smiled weakly at him and he nodded. This felt awkward to him, as he knew it would, seeing as she was with his best friend.

Hermoine could feel his eyes on her and said a quick good-bye moments later. She headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office. She'd be taking his fireplace to St. Mungo's. She hurried up the revolving stairs after giving the password to the gargoyles and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he heard the familiar kind voice call to her.

She opened the door to the circular room and stepped in to see Professor Dumbledore stroking Fawkes, his phoenix.

He gave her a warm smile and then said "I've been expecting you. I suppose you're ready to go now?" he asked her.

Hermoine nodded. "Yes, and I'd like to thank you once more for giving me the privilege to visit him" she said.

"Well, you are one of the top students in your year, and he was one of your closer friends, and after discussing it with your head, we had both come to conclusion that it is for the best" he said, his eyes twinkling underneath the half-moon spectacles that rested on his crooked nose.

Hermoine smiled and nodded her appreciation.

"You know the routine Ms. Granger. Floo powder there and back. We expect you to be back at the castle by 4 p.m." Professor Dumbledore said while handing her a jar filled with floo powder.

Hermoine nodded once more, took a handful of the powder, stepped into the fireplace and clearly said "St. Mungo's" and dropped the powder, vanishing from Dumbledore's office.


	4. Ron

**As I said on my other story, the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. So if you review then I'll update sooner. Enjoy!**

* * *

AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES -> I kept writing so now you have to keep reading :-P

iluvmyface -> I don't know what to say to that comment, but rock on!

* * *

_**Chapter 4 Ron**_

Hermoine felt herself spinning and whirling. Her elbow bumped a wall and she quickly tucked it in. That was one of the things she always forgot to do while using the floo network. She felt herself slowing down until she felt herself jolt and she stumbled out of the fireplace she had landed in.

Hermoine was engulfed with the familiar reception area. The patients, of course, always had some kind of weird disfigurement or sickness, like toilet bowls for feet or sneezing pixies or sprouting tentacles from various areas of the body. All in all, there was something mildly strange about each one.

Hermoine knew that Ron would be on the fourth floor for spell damage as that was the cause for him to be driven to insanity. She climbed the stairwell until she reached a set of double doors with a slightly faded sign hanging above that read 'SPELL DAMAGE'.

Hermoine entered, recognizing many of the patients as many had been placed here once the war had completely and totally ended. She walked by her second year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and gave him a small smile. He took her hand and turned her to face him.

"Mary-Sue! I haven't seen you in forever, old chap! Come and have a cup of tea with me and we can catch up. Oh, and I'm sure you would want some more autographs!" Lockhart exclaimed flashing a pearly white smile at her.

After the many visits to the ward, Lockhart could still not remember Hermoine's name and started calling her Mary-Sue until he was completely convinced that it was her actual name.

"Not right now, Gilderoy" she said as he released her hand. "I'm going to visit Ron first, but then I'll come back and we'll have a cup ok?"

He seemed to think it over for a moment, frowning slightly. After a couple of minutes had passed, he grinned a very toothy grin and walked away, singing to himself.

She had finally come to the curtains that were pulled all around Ron's bed. She could hear him pacing and muttering to himself at times. Suddenly she heard him shout "LOOK OUT FOR THE GIANT SPIDER!" But this was normal to hear from him as he saw spiders, big and small, at anytime and anywhere.

She opened the curtains and a mass of red hair was swept into her face and arms were thrown around her.

"What took you so long!" he demanded. "I thought you'd be here earlier! You could've scared away the spider that ate my muffin!" he exclaimed pointing to the desk where a whole muffin sat. She patted his back reassuringly as he held her close.

He still had a lot of sanity inside of him, but the healers were trying to come up with a cure so he would no longer see spiders, and they were quite sure that they would crack it by Christmas, which Hermoine was very glad as she would have her best friend back.

Hermoine stayed with Ron for three hours, listening to him talk about the daddy longlegs that had threatened to eat his neighbor if he didn't dance like a ballerina in front of the healers.

Ron, as gangly as he was, still had lost quite a bit of weight. His hair was long and ragged and he looked like Sirius had once looked, except with red hair.

A weeping, and also slightly slim, Mrs. Weasley showed up with her daily home cooked meal for Ron. She hugged Hermoine and sobbed on her shoulder for many minutes until Hermoine declared her promise to tea with Lockhart.

Ron looked slightly jealous but gave her a hug good-bye, kissing her cheek. She could see in his eyes that their old feelings for each other were still there in his eyes, until he saw a spider crawling on her shoulder.

Hermoine stayed for about a half an hour having tea with Lockhart. He gave her another large stack of autographs. She gave him a quick hug good bye and hurried down the stairwell, dropping the autographed photos in a trash can at the bottom. She already had many.

She headed towards the fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder. "Professor Dumbledore's Office" she cried while throwing the powder to the ground, flames licking at her body.

Stumbling into Professor Dumbledore's office, she guessed that she had picked the wrong time to return. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape all sat around a round table all talking in very serious voices.

Their heads all turned as she entered. Professor Dumbledore smiled at her and said "Welcome back Hermoine. I trust you had a pleasant afternoon?"

Hermoine nodded and quickly left, not wanting to interrupt anything else that they were discussing.

She took off at a quick pace down the hallway in search of Ginny. She tied her hair back as it was in her way while popping her head around the library door.

She finally found Ginny and handed her a letter from Mrs. Weasley and one from Ron. She accepted them through teary eyes and walked back to Gryffindor Tower with Collin Creevy.

Hermoine walked slowly back to her common room, waving and smiling to her acquaintances as they passed. She reached the portrait hole and mumbled the password.

Hermoine turned to face the wall and rested her head against it and cried once she had stepped inside. She had so much going on in her life that she didn't know what to do anymore.

She heard the sound of a throat being cleared and turned around to see both Blaise and Draco, sitting on the couch, watching her. Now she'd have to face them both…at the same time.

* * *

**I'm on a roll with the cliffhangers today haha. As I said above. the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update (sorry if that sounds greedy, I just want to see how much interest is in this)**


	5. Confrontation

**A/N -> Having Hermoine going back and forth is a little difficult to write, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review :)**

**AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES -> Of course I know the drill, and I wrote, so you get to read now :)**

**Mystic-> Here's your next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Blaise walked over to Hermoine and put a comforting arm around her shoulder and led her to the couch.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice. She was still sobbing gently so she didn't answer.

"I can leave" Draco said. "If that's what the two of you want."

Draco hated to see Hermoine crying. He wished it were his arm around her and not Blaise's.

Hermoine shrugged. It was too late now; she didn't care if he saw her crying or not as she was already at that point.

Draco got up and headed towards his room, but stole one last glance at Hermoine before he closed the door.

Blaise turned back to Hermoine. "Come on, tell me what's wrong" he said in a soft tone.

Think of a lie, Hermoine thought quickly while sniffling. Something he'll believe.

"Oh it's just I hate seeing Ron like that. I wish the healers would find the cure already. They said they'd have it by Christmas, but that's not soon enough!" Hermoine exclaimed letting another sob out.

The truth was she missed being in his arms also, as much as she loved Blaise and had feelings for Draco, they were also there for Ron. What was she supposed to do? Her hormones were off the wall!

Blaise hugged her close. She loved him, she truly did, and she didn't want to break it off with him, but part of her wanted to see what it would be like with other guys.

Hermoine fell asleep holding onto Blaise. After crying for so long it had made her quite sleepy so he carried her to her room, leaving her there.

She woke up many hours later to see a dark figure sitting on a chair looking out her window into the night sky. She saw a glint of silvery hair and new immediately that it was Draco.

She cleared her throat which made him jump slightly. He turned to her and sat down on the side of her bed.

"I was worried about you" he said, his silvery hair falling in his eyes, making him look sot of mysterious.

"Don't bother worrying about me. I'm not important" Hermoine said looking down at her silky sheets.

He cupped her chin in his hand. "Don't say that Hermoine. You're as important as anyone at this school. Is that what you're so upset about?"

Hermoine shook her head, her eyes becoming watered down. She didn't know how much more of this she'd be able to take. He had already seen her cry the once, he didn't need to see her cry again. She sniffed the tears back and wiped her eyes.

"Well, then why?" Draco pleaded her. Hermoine bit her lip and looked down at her sheets again.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's just stuff going on with my life right now" she said, her eyes still glazed over, looking into his now.

Draco gave her a curt nod, his face inching closer to hers. She knew what he wanted to do, and frankly she didn't care anymore, well at the moment anyways.

She put her hands around his neck and pulled him down into her lips, kissing him deeply. This is all she wanted to do. She had nothing else on her mind except for her and Draco, alone in her room, kissing feverishly on her bed.

They pulled away suddenly at the sound of a knock on her door. Draco quickly got up and went to his room through the joined bathroom. Hermoine quickly answered the door to find Blaise holding a rose for her.

He cleared his throat and held it out to her. "I thought I'd get you something to cheer you up a bit" he said, smiling at the smile on Hermoine's face. "It's an everlasting rose. It will not wilt or die."

"Oh Blaise," Hermoine started, smiling from ear to ear, forgetting about her snog session with Draco, "You didn't have to." Blaise smiled at her again. "But I wanted to" he said and kissed her lightly.

Hermoine started to lead him backwards, still kissing, landing on her bed. They continued to kiss for a moment, when Blaise pulled away and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he said to her and kissed along her jaw line making Hermoine giggle slightly.

She pulled him back up to her lips, kissing him deeply. She could feel his tongue lick along her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted almost instantly, tightening her grip around him, pulling him closer into her.

His hands moved along her body, feeling every curved that he possibly could. He moved down her jaw line once more, and then down to her neck, sucking lightly, wanting to leave a light mark for others to know she was his and no one else's but his.

Draco had walked through the bathroom quietly and looked out the crack of the door to Hermoine's room to see if Blaise had left yet. He peered out to see him all over Hermoine. The Hermoine that should be HIS, not Blaise's. He continued to watch for what seemed like hours, but was in fact only minutes. He became too fed up with what he had seen and stormed back into his room. Some best friend Blaise turned out to be.


	6. Krum

**A/N -> I got quite a few reviews so here's the next Chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Please review!**

**

* * *

catgurlfurreel -> Yeh, Ron is in quite the state, but I figured it should be somewhat funny.**

**AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES -> Haha How was it scary? Lol just wondering, seeing as I can't find the scariness in the chapter. Maybe that's because I'm a little bit strange. **

**myslef123 -> Here' your more of the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**swtdohtee -> Sorry about the spelling mistake with Blaise's last name. I've seen it spelled differently everywhere and I didn't bother looking in the books as I am like that. I wish I was Hermoine with the Slytherins being gaga...I hope the ending of this makes it even more interesting for you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 Krum**

Hermoine woke up the next day with Blaise laying next to her, fully clothed mind you, his arm draped across her stomach. Hermoine yawned and stretched, trying not to hit Blaise, but not succeeding.

Blaise groaned and turned on his side facing Hermoine and opened his eyes slightly. He gave her a small, but very tired smile and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and embracing her in a hug.

She kissed his cheek gently and looked to the clock. Noticing what time it was, she got up quickly and changed into her school uniform. She had a meeting with the prefects discussing Halloween festivities. She gave Blaise another quick peck on the cheek and hurried out of the room, not giving him any explanation whatsoever.

She ran down the hallway quickly. She was late. She had never been late for a meeting before. She turned the corner and into Professor McGonagall's room quickly to see all of the prefects and Draco staring at her. She took her position up front, standing next to Draco behind Professor McGonagall's desk without any haste.

They both sat down at once and Draco cleared his throat. "As I was saying, does anyone have any ideas as to what we could do for Halloween celebrations?" He looked around the room. Ginny Weasley's hand slowly crept into the air.

"We could have a carnival" she said shyly. Draco and Hermoine exchanged glances. "What's a carnival?" he mumbled to Hermoine. "A muggle festival. There are games and different kind of things. It would give the students a good chance to see that muggle things aren't all bad."

Draco curled his nose up at that thought. "Why can't we just have a ball?" he asked. Hermoine turned to the students. "We're going to have a vote. All those in favor of having a carnival, raise your wands."

Several wands were raised, more than half actually. Draco sighed and said "Fine, have it your way, but I don't see what would be fun about it."

Hermoine and Draco dismissed the students and started to clean up. Draco walked over to her. "So have you given it any thought about us?" he asked.

Hermoine bit her lip. "You know I have, but I have Blaise to worry about" she said quietly.

"Yes, I saw you worrying about him last night. Must have slipped your mind what was going on between us five minutes before hand" Draco said, turning away from her.

Hermoine closed the door quietly. She walked back to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know I have feelings for you" she said in a hushed voice. Draco turned to look at her hand. He placed his on it as she continued. "But I've been with Blaise for a while now, and I don't want to hurt him, but at the same time I don't want to hurt you by putting you through this" she said quietly, a tear running silently down her cheek.

He turned around to look at her. He took a finger and gently brushed away the tear. "Hermoine you know I'd wait forever. Going through this is better than not having you at all. I'm just glad you're giving me this much of a chance. You have no clue how you make me feel inside."

He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her arms slipped around his neck as she was pulled into his lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his lips pressing against hers. This kiss was full of wanting and needing. They could both feel it. Hermoine ended up pressed against a wall and Draco. She ran her hands all over his chiseled chest and sighed as he trailed down her jaw line with kisses.

They heard the sound of a door knob being jiggled and pulled apart frantically. Blaise walked in and smiled when he saw Hermoine. "I heard you two had a meeting. I thought you'd be done by now. What are you two still doing here?" he asked.

"We were discussing the idea that was given for the Halloween celebrations. Don't worry about it ok?" Hermoine said, giving him a reassuring hug and kiss.

Blaise cast a glance in the direction of Draco and could see him watching the two of them. He'd have to have a 'talk' with him later.

Blaise and Hermoine walked out of the classroom together, hand-in-hand, Blaise casting another glance back to see Draco still watching.

Blaise knew that something was going on, and he was bound and determined to figure out what the bloody hell it was.

**…..**

That evening Hermoine was called down to see Professor Dumbledore, for which reason, they had absolutely no clue to. Blaise walked her as far as gargoyle statues and then headed off for the Slytherin common room.

Hermoine quickly went up the stairs and knocked on the door. She entered at the moment that she heard Dumbledore say "Come in Hermoine." Of course he would know it was her, he had been expecting her.

She walked in and took a seat from across him. He smiled at her; his eyes had their usual twinkle in them. "We have just received word from the St. Mungo's healers. They said they would have the cure before Halloween, which means he'd be back here by then."

Hermoine grinned. "That's great!" she exclaimed. Dumbledore nodded, chuckling at how happy Hermoine was. He hadn't seen her this happy in a while, and he was glad she would finally be ok.

"Oh, and I also have one more thing" Dumbledore said. Hermoine looked at him anxiously, awaiting what he had to say.

"There is a visitor here for you" he said, point to his private quarters. And who could walk out from behind the corner but Victor Krum.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	7. Walk Ins

**A/N-> So I wasn't in a great mood today. And when I'm not in a great mood I write, about anything at all, and I had to write something so I wrote the next chappie of this just because I love you all! Anyways Please review**

**

* * *

**

**myslef123 -> If you met me in real life you would think I'm crazy as my imagination is always running. Glad you like this! Keep reviewing!**

**aimee -> If you go insane you might end up like me. haha here's the next chappie. Hope you like. Keep reviewing!**

**iluvmyface -> Thanks for the review! Keep reading!**

**AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES -> Yes, I'm just slightly insane evil smile Don't you think 4 guys would make the plot more interesting? And losing one of her best friends in the war could change her. I mean, she is into Slytherins now, so maybe that's why she started lying. We'll never know!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 Walk Ins**

Hermoine walked down the hall with Victor, incapable of saying much of anything. She was completely and utterly speechless. She definitely did not expect him to show up like this. She already had enough boy trouble with Draco and Blaise, soon to add Ron in the picture she figured.

She watched Krum moving closer to her, his hand brushing up against hers. She pulled her hand away and stopped walking and turned to him. "Victor, I don't know why you're even here, but I have a boyfriend."

He looked at her sadly. "Well I'm here to visit my uncle and I also wanted to see you again." He kissed her forehead. His English has improved greatly, Hermoine thought, but the feelings that used to be there just aren't now.

Krum seemed to know where he was going, so she departed with him and headed back to her dormitory. She found the whole place empty. Draco wasn't even in his room. At least that gave Hermoine some time to herself.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the taps to the bathtub. She could use a relaxing bubble bath at this point. She walked into her room and back into the bathroom with an assortment of vanilla scented candles and many different kinds of bubble bath. She turned the lights off, lit some candles and poured some bubble bath into the water which instantaneously started to bubble.

Hermoine closed the door and began to take her robe off, stripping down until she was completely in the nude. She stepped into the warm water, sat down and gave a deep sigh. The scent of vanilla and the bubbles against her skin were so relaxing. She felt she could stay like this forever…or until she became a human prune.

Suddenly she heard someone open the door and the lights turn on. She screamed at the sight of Draco walking in and he immediately switched the lights off and covered his eyes. "I just have to get something!" he explained heading over to the counter. Hermoine sunk under the bubbles, covering herself up still. He took a hold of something and quickly walked back out. "Sorry" he said as he closed the door.

Quite startled, and knowing she wasn't going to be able to relax after this, she climbed out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around herself. She put another towel around her mane of hair and walked into her room, changing into her silk pajamas. After she was dressed and her hair dried, she walked out in the common room to see Draco sitting, staring into space, his cheeks tinted pink.

She cleared her throat and his head turned toward her. His breathing had kind of became slightly heavier and he had wrapped a blanket around himself to 'keep himself warm', but Hermoine knew the real reason. "Hermoine, I'm so sorry…" but his voice trailed off as Blaise walked in. "Sorry for what?" Blaise asked, planting a kiss on Hermoine's cheek.

"Sorry he didn't tell me Dumbledore needed to see me earlier. But it's ok. Somebody else told me." She gave Draco a wink and he smiled at her appreciatively. Blaise turned back to Hermoine. "What did Dumbledore want to speak to you about?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, well he told me that the healers were making progress with Ron's cure and if we're lucky he'll be back in time for the Halloween celebrations" Hermoine said grinning. Both Blaise and Draco felt a pang of jealousy. If the redhead was going to be back, then he would take up more of Hermoine's time. They both forced smiles on their faces and pretended to be happy for her.

Blaise stayed with Hermoine until she bid him good night at ten o'clock. "You know," Draco drawled, "we really should change the password. He shouldn't be able to walk in like that. What if we happened to be in the middle of something very important?" Draco finished seductively.

Hermoine started to back up, Draco following her, until she felt her back hit the wall. "W-what do you mean by that?" her voice quivered. Draco gave her a smug smirk and leaned down next to her ear. "I think you know what I mean" he whispered into her ear.

His mouth moved down to her neck, kissing it softly, mixing pressures. Hermoine threw her head back and sighed. How Draco did it, she really didn't know. He continued down her neck and towards her collar bone. She hoped he didn't leave any hickeys. How would she explain it to Blaise?

Hermoine was in a whirl wind of hormones and Draco could tell as he reached her lips and she kissed him with as much force as she possibly could. She was so into the moment that she didn't even feel Draco pick her up, still having her against the wall, her legs around his waist.

They continued snogging like this for hours, until midnight when he led her back to her room, still snogging her. "Hermoine, you need sleep" he said, but his lips were captured once more in hers. He felt her hands moving up and down her chest until she had found the top button.

He put her hand on hers to stop her. "Stop" he said. Hermoine looked at him in confusion. "D-don't you want to?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. Draco sighed. "You have no idea" he mumbled, placing his hand on her cheek, but she turned away.

"Are you saying you don't want me?" Hermoine demanded, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her left him out.

Draco tried to approach her. "That's not what I said; I just don't think we should. You have Blaise."

Hermoine stepped back further. "Get out" she growled. "Hermoine just.." Draco started. "Don't Hermoine just me!" Hermoine shouted. "Now get out!"

Draco heaved another sigh and left her room. She slammed the door and fell against it, crying for some unexplained reason that she couldn't figure out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	8. Finding Out

**A/N-. So I made you wait an extra day until I posted. Well you can all thank my other friend named Sam who pushed me to write (mainly cuz I bribed her with a chapter if she'd do something with moi). Paint being here it is. WARNING: Some abuse and language.**

**

* * *

**

**AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES -> Yes, mixed emotions, that could possibly be it. My mom paints :) Hope you enjoy. **

**dracolover -> Glad you liked it :) **

**SammyM -> You only love it cuz it's me and you love me, though that cody figure...I don't know what we shall do about him. Haha God that was quite the night. "Can we use your room?" hahaha oh god...**

**Mystic -> Here is your more! Enjoy!**

**drunkonlife -> Haha a cool Hermoine is hard to believe but she is now cool and obviously a playgirl (as she is not a boy). Lol Enjoy.**

**myslef123 -> Crazy? I was crazy once...wait...I still am...but is Ron? Ooooo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 Finding Out**

There was a week left until Halloween, and Hermoine had heard no more news on Ron. But at least Krum had finally left. She figured with him there, it was making her stress go off the charts, but he was finally gone. She never did find out who his uncle was.

Hermoine and Ginny were planning the Halloween carnival in Hermoine's common room when Blaise walked in. Hermoine gave him a smile, but saw that he was looking Ginny over and he looked like he liked what he saw. Hermoine cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow, and Blaise smirked at her.

Hermoine and Ginny gave up planning about an hour later, and Hermoine saw Blaise watching Ginny walk out of the common room. "What's this all about?" Hermoine asked. Blaise shrugged. "What do you mean?" he asked. Hermoine shook her head. "Never mind" she mumbled.

Lately Blaise hadn't been acting himself around her and it was starting to bother her. Maybe he had caught on to what was going on between her and Draco. Well, what had been going on between them. Ever since he had turned her down she hadn't spoken a word to him, as much as she wanted to apologize for her behavior she didn't.

Moments after Ginny had left, Blaise stood up. "Well I suppose I should also leave" he said and quickly walked out, without giving Hermoine as much as a hug. She seriously wanted to know what was wrong.

Draco walked in, saw Hermoine and headed for the door, but she stopped him. "I'm sorry for the other night" she said, unsure of what had come over herself. Draco shrugged. "Do you know what's up with Blaise?" she asked Draco. "He's been acting really different lately and I'm starting to think that something's wrong."

Draco thought to himself for a moment. "Think he caught on?" he asked. Hermoine shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he did and is doing this to get back at me." Draco snorted. "If he found out, then I'm sure he wouldn't act like he doesn't know. He'd take actions into his own hands and you two wouldn't even be together."

Hermoine thought it over and figured that Draco was probably right. He always seemed to be when it came to Blaise. Maybe they should have some space apart. Hermoine didn't know anymore. This was all slightly complicated and she wished that she could figure out what to do.

"I don't know what to do anymore" Hermoine said, becoming slightly flustered. Draco just kind of looked at her for a moment until she wrapped her arms firmly around him. Unaware of how to react, he patted her back gently, which made Hermoine feel a bit better.

Hermoine held onto Draco for several minutes. She didn't even hear the sound of the portrait hole door opening and Blaise walking into see Draco rubbing Hermoine's back.

"What's going on here?" Blaise asked, completely enraged. Hermoine pulled away quickly from Draco. "N-nothing" Hermoine stuttered. "Well it doesn't bloody well look like nothing!" Blaise shouted.

"Blaise calm down!" Hermoine shrieked as she tried to approach him. "How am I supposed to calm down? For all I know, you're probably cheating on me!" Hermoine looked to the floor and Blaise's jaw dropped in shock. "I can't believe it!" he cried and slapped Hermoine clear across the face.

Hermoine held a hand to her cheek, and was about to approach him again when Draco pushed her, gently mind you, out of the way so he could get to Blaise. Draco punched Blaise in the gut and Blaise doubled over, reaching for his wand, but Hermoine already had hers out and pressed against Blaise's throat.

"Don't even think about it" Hermoine growled menacingly. Blaise stood up to his full height, towering over Hermoine. "I can't believe you" he said, narrowing his eyes at her. "I loved you, and what did you do? Cheated on me with my best friend. You make me sick!"

Draco stepped up to him. "You shouldn't be talking. You just slapped your own girlfriend! Fucking woman abuser!" Blaise narrowed his eyes once again. "She's not my girlfriend anymore, and I'll do whatever the fuck I want to do and there's nothing you can do that's going to stop me!"

With that, Blaise stormed out of the room leaving Hermoine and Draco alone. Hermoine raised a hand to her cheek and felt blood. She figured that Blaise must've dug into her cheek with his nails. She winced in pain as Draco touched it.

"You should see Madam Pomfrey about that" Draco said. Hermoine felt tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She and Blaise had broken up. She didn't expect that to happen. Not this soon anyways.

She sighed and pulled away from Draco's hand. "I don't know" Hermoine said. "You don't know about Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked, wriggling an eyebrow. Hermoine shook her head. "I don't know about what just happened. I'm so confused." A single tear fell down her cheek.

Hermoine could feel the tears coming on and she knew she was going to choke soon. She was about to run into her room when she heard a knock on the common room door. She turned around and watched Draco opening it. She saw the familiar red hair and ran to him, hugging him close.

"Weasley?" Draco whispered in disbelief as Hermoine broke down in his arms. He stroked her air, kissing the top of her head. "Oh Ron" she said as she cried in his chest. Ron shot Draco a dirty look and Draco sneered back at him and headed for his dorm, leaving the two old friends to re-unite.

* * *

**Hope you all liked. Please review!**


	9. The Carnival

**Ok so I was on Hiatus there for like the weekend and it was going to last longer, but SammyM (a review and one of my friends at school) pushed me into writing more for you. So since I'm writing for this, I'm going to do the other story too. Enjoy this one! Please Review!**

**

* * *

SammyM -> You're lucky I love you. I was taking a couple weeks or so off writing and all you do is nag nag nag lol. You better enjoy this.**

**myslef123 -> Lol well here's more encouragement from her and heres the turn out. Hope you like. **

**Mystic -> Glad you liked. **

**AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES -> Yeh women abusers are sexist pigs. You're gonna hate me for the cliffie on this one.**

**elizabeth1216 -> If you were on the edge of your seat for the last one then you definately will be for this one. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 That Carnival**

It was now Halloween, and they had the day off of classes due to the Hogwarts Carnival. Ron had received many "Welcome Backs" and many pats on the back from his fellow students for getting through the war.

Hermoine and Ron walked through the hallways together, Ron seeming to try to move closer to Hermoine. Somehow she knew this would happen. She felt his hand brush up against hers and then he suddenly took hold of it gently.

They walked into the great hall which they had found had been turned into several different booths, and even familiar muggle rides were placed outside that were quite visible from inside.

Hermoine looked around to see many students enjoying themselves. Even the remaining Slytherins looked as if they were having a decent time. Except for the familiar brunette who narrowed his eyes at the sight of his ex-girlfriend hand-in-hand with the weasel.

He nudged Theodore Nott, the other guy that he was with and they continued to walk around, his eyes still locked on their hands that were clasped as one.

Hermoine happened to turn around and lock eyes with that certain Slytherin. His eyes were burning into hers. Ron turned around and gave Blaise a right down dirt look. Hermoine had told Ron about what happened and seeing as Ron was quite overprotective he was going to do all that he could to stand up for her.

Blaise continued to look at Hermoine and finally pulled his gaze away from hers, storming away from the Great Hall and in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room. Blaise was going to make Hermoine's life a living hell for cheating on him.

**……………..**

An hour later Hermoine walked outside to see Draco about to get on one of the muggle rides, a ferris wheel to be more precise. She hurried towards him and sat down next to him without him capable of protesting. Hermoine covered her eyes. "Ahhh I can't do this. I'm terrified of heights!" Hermoine squealed.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked glumly. Ever since Ron had been back, the two of them acted like they were dating, even though Draco knew that they weren't.

Hermoine kept her eyes closed and grasped onto Draco's jumper when she felt the ride beginning. "Because it's a ferris wheel. Everyone knows you don't ride them by yourself. The muggles seem to find them romantic for some odd reason."

"Romantic?" Draco questioned. "How is having you freaking out on me romantic?" He asked while chuckling. "N-no clue" Hermoine stuttered, inching closer to him. Draco continued to laugh and he put his arm comfortably around her.

Hermoine's heart began to beat fast in her chest. Since Ron came back, she had noticed all the girls had been oggling him and she decided it would probably be better if they remained friends. She told him earlier after Blaise had left.

She peaked through her fingers at the awkward silence and she could see Malfoy staring out across the lake. Hermoine made a tiny squeak at the note of how high she was up and she clung to the boy for dear life.

Draco chuckled once again. "Remind me never to suggest this kind of thing again" Hermoine said, her face hiding in Draco's robes. She was inhaling his scent that made her feel slightly hazy, but in a good way.

"You just need something to take your mind off of it" Draco said calmly. Hermoine felt the ride stopped and figured they were ready to get off so she pulled away and saw that they were stuck at the very top.

"50 FEET IN THE AIR AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FIND SOMETHING TO TAKE MY MIND OFF OF THIS?" Hermoine exclaimed, getting herself overly worked up.

Draco then turned her chin up to him and started to kiss her. Now this was definitely making her mellower. She felt his tongue brush up against her lip and she gladly accepted it. They kissed for a few moments, his tongue massaging hers, exploring the corners of her mouth, then Draco pulled away, acting as if it had not happened.

Hermoine looked at him as if he was crazy. "What was the pulling away all about?" Hermoine asked. "Well you are with Ron now, aren't you?" he asked. Hermoine shook her head and saw Draco's expression change from dull to interested. "You mean, you're single now then?" he asked. And Hermoine nodded.

With that one nod, Draco's lips captured Hermoine's as the Ferris Wheel started to go around once more. Hermoine felt it stop and pulled away to see Dumbledore looking at the two of them, a twinkle in his eye. "Once more please" she said and devoured Draco's lips.

**…………..**

Blaise watched the two of them kissing from the ground. He couldn't bear the sight any longer. Sure, her life may be better right now, but it was going to get worse, and she'd come crying back to him. He'd make sure of it.

He stole one last glance at the Ferris Wheel and turned to a Slytherin fifth year who he didn't actually know. He whispered something in the boys ear and turned to walk away, stealing glances back at the boy who was now walking towards Dumbledore and the Ferris wheel. Blaise watched the boy say something to Dumbledore and Dumbledore hurried off, leaving the boy and the Ferris Wheel lever alone.

* * *

**A/N-> Ahahahahaha Cliff Hanger! Now I'm going to keep you waiting. I'll probably get the next one posted in the next couple days if I get some good reviews :) Please review!**


	10. The Ferris Wheel

**A/N -> Writers block can be a btch. Anyways someone reviewed my other story and let me know I've been spelling Hermione wrong...I think it's the way my fingers go. But anyways I've fixed it in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this! You better shakes fist Lol :P**

**Please Review**

**

* * *

**

**SammyM - > You haven't nagged me to do this in a long time! You can thank my aunt for my new kit that I got that cured my writers block. Lol love ya gurl.**

**AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES -> Ok so this cliffie isn't as bad, I must admit the last one was pretty bad lol. And I made you wait. Sorry about that haha.**

**myslef123 -> Lol sorry to say that SammyM hasn't encouraged as much but she's had a lot going on. But she probably will so don't worry haha.**

**an LDS dazed and confused -> Yes, I must admit I made Blaise a stupid jerk...he must feel like abig dummy.**

**Lady-Delphinea -> I'm glad :)**

**hermionegranger99 -> lol who knows what will happen with Ron and Hermione in the future? Lol oh, that's right, I do :P**

**LadyDelphinea -> Glad you liked it. Sorry for not updating right away. So much going on :-S**

**princessamelia -> Here's the update :) Hope you like.**

**catgurlfurreel -> Oh draco's something I must admit that lol. Lol and Krum is just there to make things slightly more difficult for Hermione. Glad you liked the story!**

**mysteriouscharm -> Hope you like this :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 The Ferris Wheel**

Dumbledore rushed up to his office. The boy had just told him that Mad-Eye Moody had just arrived in his office. He wondered what for. He rushed past the stone gargoyle that let him in without so much as a password. The revolving staircase took him right to the oak doors.

He entered his office and found that it was empty. He headed up the few stairs toward his private study and found that was also empty. It was then that he happened to glance out the window and saw the same boy who told him Moody had arrived, draw out his wand and tap the lever of the Ferris Wheel.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in horror as the Ferris Wheel began to shake and the bolts came loose. He quickly picked up his wand and left his office swiftly, heading as fast as he possibly could down to the Hogwarts grounds.

xoxoxoxoxox

Hermione and Draco were mid-kiss when they felt the large piece of muggle equipment start to shake and quiver. Hermione and Draco broke apart and looked at each other for a moment. Hermione happened to look down and realized that they were at the very top. She let out a whimper of fear and clung to Draco.

The Ferris Wheel continued to shake and Draco watched a bolt free itself from the large pieces of metal. A look of horror appeared in his eyes as he held Hermione close to him, unsure of what to do. It was obvious that this thing was going to fall apart. No wonder he didn't trust muggles!

A light bulb suddenly switched itself on inside of Draco's head. He took out his wand and called "Accio Broomstick". If it had worked for Potter in fourth year, then it would definitely work for him in the seventh year.

His broom swiftly came through the castle and up to him on the Ferris Wheel. He noticed many others calling for their broomsticks when they had heard him do so. Draco was about to mount himself on when he figured Hermione should get on in front of him and he turned to her.

"Hermione, you have to get on the broom" Draco said to her.

By now, people were seen flying down to the ground on their brooms. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't do it Draco. Brooms and I do NOT mix!"

He turned to look down to the ground and roll his eyes. Figure her to pick their possible death over some stupid fear of brooms and heights.

He turned back to her. "Hermione, get on the fucking broom. I am not about to die because you're afraid of heights. I've played quidditch my whole life. I think I can handle steering a broom to the ground."

Hermione looked as if she was going to cry. By now it was just the two of them in the Ferris Wheel and the rest of the Student Body was waiting for them to get down before the whole thing collapsed.

Hermione bit her lip; nerve racked, and nodded her head slowly, clambering onto the long piece of wood. She felt Draco slide on behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist and gripped the broom stick as tightly as he could.

He heard Hermione take in an intake of air as they started to rise in the air. Being on the broom made him want to fly around the Hogwarts school several times, but he knew Hermione would probably attempt to kick his ass if he did.

They landed on the ground safely and Hermione jumped quickly off of the broom. It felt so good to be back on the ground once more. She would never ever go to a muggle carnival again after this little incident.

Hermione was in deep shock. She couldn't function as she usually could and passed out cold.

xoxoxox

Hermione woke up several hours later from the feeling of something cold touching her forehead. She swatted at it to go away, eyes still closed, but felt the cold material touch her once more.

"Bugger off" Hermione groaned and turned so her face was in the pillow.

"Is that really the way to treat the guy who just saved your life?" Draco asked chuckling.

Hermione quickly sat up but grasped her head in the process. This splitting headache was doing nothing for her.

Draco quickly captured her lips in his. Hermione felt like she was complete bliss and sunk into the kiss.

xoxoxox

Blaise watched this little scene from the hallway in the darker, more secluded area. His eyes narrowed and he almost couldn't take it anymore. He expected more damage than a little faint to come out for both of them.

They'd learn. One day everyone would learn. Nobody messes with Blaise Zabini.

* * *

**A/N -> Don't forget to review my lovely's :)**

**Riley**


	11. Blaise

**A/N-> So I've been busy and you know I love you all but exams and part time jobs suck! Especially trianing. Anyways so I've written another part. You better enjoy this :-P Please review so I know I'm still loved.**

**

* * *

**

**BurgerKingsHamburgler -> I do enjoy the occassional cd and such but nothing came to mind so now I am currently listening to Phantom of the Opera music and it's all pouring out. And I don't like it when people kick me. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to make Draco die...now seriously injured...that's a different story. Lol**

**SammyM -> You are gay...actually you're not as you just rejected me hahaha. But I'm not really gay! Hahaha oh god...**

**AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES -> I couldn't think so I repeated the broom to get out of the sticky situation.**

**Lady-Delphinea -> Glad you liked. Here is the more.**

**Ca1e4nya Dr3am1n' -> Yes, that's where I got the scene from. I thought it would be wierd if Draco was scared of heights where he plays quidditch so I figured Hermione could be the one who was the scardey cat. Glad you liked. I love the OC too.**

**hplover94 -> flips hair I know I did a good job. Lol jk**

**myslef123 -> I'm glad you liked the story. I need other friends on msn or something to nag at me to write or to give me a few little spurs of inspiration as they seem to pop up on me unexpectedly.**

**OrgnlAmagic -> I know it's hard to believe about Dumbledore but oh well...We all have our days including him lol. Hope you're still reading!**

**windy -> I figure Viktor is a one time thing. Doesn't seem the type to come back...or does he? Ooo you'll never know...until I write more of course.**

**Who cares?-> Opposites attract.**

**bittersweet memories -> Woah...repeated...I don't like that word anymore hahaha**

**mysteriouscharm -> Shining Knight in Armour? Well...I do imagine Draco's hair to be quite shiny...Glad you liked.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Blaise**

Blaise sat in his dorm flipping through the many Daily Prophet articles that were on his bed. It had been many months since Voldemort had disappeared and nothing else had turned up. Even the death eaters decided to be tame, and that was quite unusual for them.

Maybe he should rekindle them, reawaken Voldemort. Well, not exactly, but do this in honor of Voldemort. It would mean he'd be able to show everyone that he wasn't just a little punk Slytherin kid.

He continued flipping through the many articles sprawled out on his bed. By the looks of it, not many of the death eaters had survived, and those who had ended up in Azkaban. Well, maybe he could recruit some new ones.

A chill swept through the open window and licked at Blaise. He shivered for a moment and stopped suddenly. He had the feeling he was being watched by someone. He stood up for a moment, looking around cautiously.

Finding that in fact there was nobody watching him, he turned toward his bed. It was then that he felt as if he had been hit with a large sphere of energy which knocked him out cold on the wooden planks of the seventh year boys' dormitory.

xoxoxox

Hermione stretched, basking in the warm sunlight that shone through the window of her private dorm. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to get used to the bright light that was shining in her window. It may have been autumn but it certainly didn't feel like it.

Hermione finally was capable to climb out from under her warm flannel sheets and quickly walked to the door of her bathroom.

She was feeling in a particularly good mood today, even though she didn't quite know the reason why this had sprung upon her. She must've had a really good sleep.

She showered quickly, wanting to meet up with Draco. They had been going steady for a week now and she enjoyed every moment of it. Except of course when she had been in the hospital wing.

For some reason she hadn't seen Blaise around for what seemed like days. Actually, it had been days since she last saw him. He had been avoiding her as much as possible, even skipping classes just so he wouldn't have to see her so much.

Hermione didn't mind not seeing him so often though. Whenever he did see her he would always be scowling in a manner of disgust or casting dirty looks at either her or Draco, whoever was nearer.

After Hermione jumped out of the shower and finally got dressed, she walked into the common room, finding it empty as could be.

She saw a slip of paper sitting on the table and recognized Draco's hand writing that was scrawled. She read the note concluding that he was down at the Quidditch pitch practicing for the upcoming game with Ravenclaw.

She quickly hurried out of the common room deciding to watch. Things were just too perfect between them to even believe.

xoxoxox

Blaise woke up on the floor hours later, feeling dizzy and somewhat nauseated. He hurried to the bathroom at the familiar feeling in the pit of stomach, knowing that he was going to be sick any minute.

He came out of the bathroom clutching his head. This headache of his was really starting to kill him.

He turned to his bed where he looked at all of the articles laying about. He shrugged, thinking to himself that he wasn't as cruel as Voldemort was and was about to throw the pieces of paper in the garbage can when he felt a sudden twitch and he turned away without control.

What's going on?

_You know you don't want to throw those away. You know what you want to do, what you must do. Bring me, erm I mean the Dark Lord back._

Impossible, it can't happen. He's dead. Potter defeated him and he defeated Potter.

_Are you sure? How would anyone really know?_

Well ummm I'm not really sure.

_Exactly!_

What are you trying to say?

_Don't throw the articles away. You show promising power._

Blaise turned to the mirror and looked at himself. He looked different in a way, especially in his eyes. There was a glint of something there, something that he couldn't quite figure out.

_You know it's true. You could rise up to the powers of the Dark Lord. His spirit could help you along the way. Take it from a master._

Blaise took one last glance into the mirror.

Yeah, maybe I will, he thought at last.

* * *

**A/N-> Don't forget to review :) You'll see more from me cuz it's now summer and all I have to deal with is work.**


	12. The Return of Mr Potter

**A/N -> Works a bitch. Daint like it. So I thought since I don't have to go in for another four hours, that I'd update seeing as I love joo all. **

**

* * *

**

**Masked Grace -> Well I was chuckling to myself while writing some of this so I hope you react the way I did from just writing. **

**mel -> even more suspense for you now**

**flame -> glad you like.**

**Stasya -> yup the spelling error has been corrected. **

**SammyM -> you obviously like it because it's me and I am cool like an ice cube.**

**.Nyome. -> I've written Blaise different then I actually picture him. Ah well.**

**darkstealthassasin -> Glad you like it :-)**

**Ca1e4nya Dr3am1n' -> I think there was Ron/Herm fic that I actually liked and it's because the writer did a very good job at it. I like Hermy with one of the Weasley twins though. Oh boy drools lol.**

**OrgnlAmagic -> Yes, cheating isa bad bad thing. See, it teaches a lesson. More reason for others to read it! Haha, I've never cheated on anyone in my life. I don't think I ever will. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 The Return of Mr Potter**

Draco let go of the snitch once more and gave it a head start. It was his usual training. He didn't bother for team practices, they were pointless to him. His eyes darted around the pitch after several minutes in search of the gold spark. HE caught a glint of light and raced after it, losing it again after a moment. If he would've been friends with Potter, maybe he would've left his broom to him.

He saw Hermione walking towards the stands, the usual ones the Gryffindors sat in. She was noticeable anywhere, her curls always gave her away, even though they tended to be more tame than usual nowadays. She took her place in the usual third row, straightening her skirt, watching Draco contently. He sent a wink her way which he guessed she didn't see and zoomed off in search of the missing snitch.

While flying along, he could see something silvery heading his way, at quite a fast pace. He sped up, glancing behind him every so often, only to see this ball of a silvery substance gaining speed on him, until it was neck in neck with him. Draco turned to glance at it when it happened to hit him with such a great force that he could almost feel it filling his body. Draco quickly turned the broom toward the ground, unsure of where he was going, but the feel of the branches hitting him gave him the indication that he was going to hit the floor of the Forbidden Forest, and he was going to hit it hard. Draco suddenly felt his broom throw him off and he landed on a tree stump. The last thing Draco heard and saw was the forest around him.

* * *

Hermione watched as Draco was flying over the forest, but suddenly he started to speed up, going faster then she had normally seen him go during his practices. He continued to fly over the forest, glancing behind him every couple of seconds. He must be showing off, Hermione thought as she crossed her legs, which she did out of nervous habit. Something didn't seem right to Hermione. Suddenly she watched his broom going down, at a very fast pace, into the forest. Maybe he saw the snitch down there, she tried to reassure herself. But she had a feeling when she watched his hands let go of the broom and him falling off of it, that it wasn't the snitch at all and that she should probably run for help.

She quickly ran down the bleachers as fast as she could possibly go. She hurried toward the castle for some sign of anyone, and the first person she happened to run into was Ron.

"Ron, come on, I need your help!" she shrieked while pulling him away from Lavender Brown and outside into the courtyard.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked as he lazily draped and arm around her shoulder. "It's Draco" she whispered and continued to tell him what she had saw and begged and pleaded for his help. He finally nodded his agreement and they set off into the forbidden forest together.

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up, rubbing his head and his bottom at the same time. His head just ached, he was unsure from what, but it felt as though he had a migraine or something along those lines, and his bottom just ached from the way he landed.

What the hell just happened? Draco thought to himself.

_Ewww Malfoy_, a voice that sounded ridiculously like Potter came from the back of his head.

"Who in the bloody hell was that, and why do you sound like that no good Scarhead?" Draco questioned aloud.

_It is Potter, you jackass_, came the sound of Harry Potters voice in the back of Draco's mind.

What are you doing in my mind?

_I don't know, I don't remember anything. All I know is I'm inside of you, now get me out!_

How the hell am I supposed to get you out when I have no idea how you got here or why?

_Well you could at least try,_ the voice trailed off and suddenly Draco could hear a gasp that he knew very well wasn't coming from himself but from Potter.

What now? Draco questioned miserably.

_If somehow I've escaped from behind the veil, does that mean other people have too?_

How would I know? All I know is that I'm probably going crazy. Why else would I hear the voice of my very enemy inside of my head?

_Voldemorts free too,_ Harry suddenly said.

How do you know this? Draco said, not before flinching at the sound of Voldemorts name.

_Intuition,_ Harry said simply.

You can't case everything on intuition, Potter.

_I just know it ok. And he's here at Hogwarts._

Good to know, he can take a vacation for all I care. He has nothing to do with me. And it's going to stay that way.

_You have to send him back._

Me? Why me?

_Who else would do it? Plus, you're the only one who knows he's back now, along with me._

Just when my life was perfect, especially with you dead and not strutting around, you had to come back, INSIDE MY HEAD for that matter, and ruin it for me, didn't you?

_You betcha.

* * *

_

**Please update to make the review whore (moi) happy! I love joo all! I'll give joo a cookie...**


	13. Finding Draco

**A/N -> So I got a flame on my attitude, and if you'll look below at the really long reply there, you'll understand why now. I was not impressed when I recieved it. I have no problem with flames on my writing, but when they're based on how I act towards certain things, that's pushing the limit. **

**On a brighter note, I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been engulfed in HBP and I'm done and now this fiction makes absolutely NO SENSE! But oh well, I'm keeping it my way as that is the point of fanfictions. **

**Please review if you like. I've been getting less and less reviews and it makes me think people aren't as interested anymore, so if they continue to lower, well then, I may have to cut this story off short.**

**

* * *

**

**SammyM -> Interesting twist eh? Well now, that's certainly interesting. And it's not a million years...I just had to read the next book shuffles feet **

**Masked Grace -> I'm pretty sure if I was voldies waiter I'd give him an umbrella in his drink. I didn't know I said something that implies to Sirius, but yes, the veil was implied. And that was quite the long review, I'm impressed. **

**OrgnlAmagic -> well as for you're questions, I think you'll find the answers in this chappie.**

**bbaf -> All right, well I've been waiting to let off some steam, so here it goes. Hope you enjoy this. You think I'm gay? You're a guy reading a romance fiction! Now if me joking around is being gay, then a guy reading a romance fiction is definately gay! Especially when he says it's alright. It's called lightening up, being in a good mood. Most of the human population have those days, so if you think I have something wrong with my brain, then you're also refering to most of the people on this website, especially most of my reviewers. So maybe you should leave well enough alone.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 Finding Draco**

Draco wandered endlessly through the forbidden forest, arguing with Harry the whole way.

And how exactly do you propose I get rid of Lord Whats-it?

_Well we need to find him first, isn't that obvious enough?_

Shut it Potter, before I…

_Before you what? I'm in YOUR body!_

Draco growled and stepped over a fallen log. This day was not going well. He just wanted to make it back to the common room and sleep, preferably with Hermione.

He was just about to tell Potter to shut up once more when he caught a glimpse of wavy brown hair and bright orange. Weasley and Hermione.

_Why'd you just call her Hermione?_ Harry asked Draco.

It was then that Harry took over Draco's body and was yelling their names. They turned abruptly to see tears falling down Draco's face. Hermione eyed him up. Why was he crying?

_"Oh my god! It is so good to see you two again!"_ Harry, well, Draco said to the two of them, pulling them in tightly for a hug.

"Malfoy, what in the bloody hell are you doing!" Ron exclaimed. He was way too taken aback by the hugging.

He shoved Malfoys body away from him rather abruptly, and tears filled Draco's eyes.

_"You have no idea how much I've missed you two, it's been just terrible!"_ Harry, well, Draco wailed.

It was then that Hermione wrapped her arms around him and cooed him softly. "It's ok, don't worry, it'll be all better soon."

Draco's body straightened up. It was then that it snapped to Harry that Hermione thought he was Draco.

_"Why are you hugging Malfoy!"_ Harry said unexpectedly.

Hermione turned her head and eyed him up for a moment, when suddenly Draco went limp.

"I'm going to bloody kill him!" Malfoy said enraged as he knocked at his head with a nearby fallen stick.

A spark of excitement filled Ron's eyes. "I don't know who he is, but can I help?" he asked hopefully, wanting to damage any part of Malfoy that he could possibly get his hands on.

Hermione shot him a dirty look and hastily grabbed the stick from Draco, and threw it over her shoulder, which incidentally his Ron square in the forehead.

"Arg, Hermiiiiioneeee" Ron complained.

"Suck it up princess" she said turning back to Draco who seemed to be muttering threats to himself.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" she asked Draco comfortingly, Ron rubbing his forehead.

Suddenly Draco's eyes fluttered and he was a pile of gush again.

_"You have no idea what it's like behind the veil"_ he said in a hushed voice.

Hermione gave him an odd look once more. "And neither do you" she said slowly.

"Hermione, your boyfriends a little mental in the head. I knew you should've stuck with me" said Ron, moving behind her, watching Draco with an amused expression plastered on his face.

_"But don't you guys…"_ he began while trailing off and looked down at himself once more. _"It's Harry."_

Hermione and Ron stared at him for a moment and then burst into laughter; suddenly a sneer was planted on Draco's face once more as he struggled in argument with himself.

"I'll bloody kill Potter, even if I have to kill myself! You hear that Potter?" Draco yelled into nothingness.

Suddenly Draco stiffened up again and said _"Oh I hear you alright, but you're forgetting, I'm already dead."_

Hermione and Rons heads watched Draco argue with himself, becoming limp and then stiff.

After a few moments, it had finally sunk in to Hermione what had happened. She caught one last glimpse of Draco arguing with himself, and passed out into blackness.

* * *

Yes, I know, not my best chapter, but please review.


	14. Coming to

Long time no write so here I am once again. I hope you all enjoy this update as it's been forever. It's a tad different, but I hope you like. Please review

Rileyyy

* * *

Hermione woke up staring at a very disgruntled Ron Weasley. She went to wipe her forehead and found it completely soaked. Her blouse was clinging to her shirt as she pulled it away from her.

"What happened? Why am I all wet?" Hermione managed to splutter, pushing wet locks of hair back from her face. Ron stroked her face lovingly.

"Excuse me I believe that is my job" Draco said, pushing Ron out of his way and grinning at Hermione. "Are you ok?" he asked her as Ron glared at him while leaning against a tree.

"Yes, but what happened?" Hermione asked quite confused. It was then that Draco's head snapped to the side.

"Hermione just what do you think you're doing with him! I mean, this is Draco Malfoy! Sure he has a hot body and everything, but do you remember what he put us through?" Hermione stared blankly at him and then laughed nervously.

"Ok Draco, you can stop playing around now" she said, fanning herself from the heat.

"Potter if you ever say that I have a hot body again I will slit your throat!"

"You'll have to slit your own throat then because I'm in YOUR body, remember?"

Hermione stared disbelievingly. Harry was in Draco's body? Oh god, now it would be like kissing Harry.

"So, let me get this straight. Harry's in your body?" she asked, taking hold of Draco's hands.

"Yes, quite amusing really" Ron replied from the tree.

"She didn't ask your opinion" Draco scowled.

"Well it sounded better when he said it" Harry said from within Draco's body.

"Ok, just shut up, all of you!" Hermione yelled. All fell silent as Hermione massaged her temples. "Just exactly how far into the Forbidden Forest are we?"

"Pretty far" Ron said quietly and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He gave a small smile to Hermione.

"What time is it?" she asked, noticing that she must have lost her watch in the forest somewhere. Draco looked down at his wrist.

"It's nearing 8 pm" he said, rubbing his arms. He didn't normally get cold, but for some reason, he was.

"Are there any hopes of returning before the nine o'clock curfew?" she asked, her eyes full of hope. Both Ron and Draco/Harry shook their heads. "So we're stuck out here all night, in the forbidden forest with the many dangerous creatures?" They nodded their heads. "Just great" she muttered.

It was at that precise moment that a wolf sounded in the distance and Ron and Draco jumped into each others arms.

"Eww, Weasel get off of me" Draco squirmed.

"You were the one who jumped toward me first!" Ron declared. Hermione shook her head. This would be a very long night.

Hours later, around a small campfire, Harry was babbling about how Voldemort had escaped from behind the veil to possess a students body to try and rule the world once more.

"But how did he do it?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, all I know was that I was pulled out with him, and unfortunately placed in your body. Though now I will get to take a peak at the goodies…" Harry trailed off.

"Don't even think about it Potter! Was he always this forwardly gay towards you?" he asked Hermione and Ron. They shook their heads.

"We didn't know until the day he fought with Voldemort. He declared his undying love for Percy, Ron's brother" Hermione chuckled.

"It's not my fault he's so damn sexy" Harry said, making Draco's body lick his lips and run his hands up and down his body.

"Please don't do that again" Draco whimpered, clinging himself to Hermione. "I swear if he touches me inappropriately I will strangle myself" he said.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it until we can find Voldemort and a way to send him and Harry back to where they came from" Hermione said, rubbing his back gently.

Draco turned to Hermione. "But I don't want to go back" Harry whispered.

Uh oh, Hermione thought.

* * *

Please review :) thanks


End file.
